Lieutenant Adventures 15th Anniversary 18 August 2014 Today's the Day
by Liam3015
Summary: The 15th Anniversary of Lieutenant Adventures. A load of twists and a new face. It's been a long wait, but here we are. Enjoy.


Lieutenant Adventures Series 9 Episode 26 15th Anniversary 18 August 2014. Today's the Day.

**NOTE TO READER: PLEASE WATCH THE INTRO.**

Previosuly:

The TARDIS materialised.

Please watch this: watch?v=U6jusHz4vXk

The Emergency landing sequence sounded.

"What're you doing?" cried the Lieutenant. As he moved over to fight Grue on the console, Kellie noticed for a small moment, what looked like the Lieutenant had moved too quickly and 2 ghostly versions of him had appeared behind him and they made the exact same movements and caught up with the body. He continued going until he came to a younger man who was doing the same thing. He stopped, smiled and said "Excuse me." and "So sorry." and continued. Then he came to a young girl and said "Kellie, please." and "Scuse us."

"I'm not in your way!" protested Kellie.

The Lieutenant realised. He looked around at himself and herself. Then he looked at Geraldine and finally Kellie. 'Oh dear.' thought the Lieutenant and (s)he did the same. "Grue." said the Lieutenant but was shocked when he saw the central console had returned to being white and the face had gone. "Who are you?" asked the Lieutenant looking from himself to himself.

"Intruders!" exclaimed Geraldine.

"Why have you changed the desktop theme?" asked the Lieutenant. "No, no." he said. "Not an intuder, I'm a future version of you and seeing as I am of you, I should think he is of me." Comprehension swept the Lieutenant's faces. "Yeah. O.K." he said. "I am a future regeneration of both of you."

Kellie had just realised who the younger man was. "Lieutenant!" she exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Remember the cyberman that blew herself up to save you? Torri Heineken? That was me." said Kellie.

"Torri?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yeah." said Kellie.

"Wow. When did you start traveling with me and, you know, how?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Um." said Kellie. and she turned to look at the Lieutenant who had turned on the hologram.

"The future, Kellie." said the Lieutenant.

"Oh, I started traveling with you in your future. In that future, you said it was new times."

"Kellie? Have you changed your name?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No, I'm Kellie Torri Heineken." she said.

"Ah. How come you're not dead?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Oh, this is real me. That was an echo. I used a couple of myself as dispersed them, but this is the last me."

"Oh...k..." said the Lieutenant. "O.K., Kellie and younger me's. This is a tracker, tracking Grue as he moves around the ship. He is what caused us all to be here. Geraldine and I, if you would." She nodded and her and Geraldine ran after Grue. "No, on second thoughts, don't." The Lieutenant and Geraldine returned. "Why..." began the Lieutenant. He pointed at the hologram.

Grue's face was there. "Lieutenant, sacrifice a regeneration and I'll leave."

The Lieutenant was near tears. He knew he couldn't get out of this without forcing regeneration.

"How many lies have you told, Lieutenant?" asked Grue.

Kellie gasped.

The Lieutenant was properly crying now.

"Look at you, Lieutenant, you say you're the 10th, is that so?" sneered Grue.

"Yes." sobbed the Lieutenant.

"And you," the face turned to the younger women, "the 6th, true?"

"No." said the 6th Lieutenant.

Geraldine and Kellie gasped.

"How dare you?" she rounded on the 10th. "I'm the 7th. That makes you 11, correct?"

Grue's face now turned to face the younger man. "And you?"

"I'm the 10th." he said.

"Well well." said Grue. "The 12th Lieutenant." Grue seemed to climb through the hologram. He was now present. "Look around you, Lieutenant. You have tried to forget 2 of your past selves. This TARDIS is not what you think it it."

The TARDIS revealed her true identity.

The 10th Lieutenant opened the TARDIS door and threw grew out.

Grue had mauled him horribly.

10 closed the door. Blood was all over him. "Get back." he said. His hands started glowing green and his head, green and pink. Breathing heavily he started the regeneration process.

7, 12, Kellie and Geraldine dived for cover.

The regeneration fired on.

The Lieutenant emerged screaming. She let out a long breath. "Well at least Grue's gone." she said. "Well, thank you, you lot, better go." With that, she was gone.

7 looked at 12. "I suppose this is goodbye. Good luck." she said. She, too, disappeared with Geraldine.

The Lieutenant looked at Kellie.

"What happened?" asked Kellie. She saw that the right of his face, too, had been mauled.

"Grue is Grue." said the Lieutenant. "He bit me twice. With 10, he was acting as Grue. With me he, both times-" The Lieutenant stopped. He looked at his hands. They were glowing blue. "-was acting as Cannibalistic Vegetarians." he finished. He reached out to Kellie.

Kellie reached out to him.

The Lieutenant's neck glowed blue. "Here's to my last regeneration, Kellie." In a flash of blue, the Lieutenant's regeneration process completed. He stood looking at Kellie.

Kellie was shocked.

The Lieutenant had reached his 13th incarnation!

The End

The Lieutenant

Morgan Freeman

Jessica Alba

Sarah Shahi

Stephen Hawking

Justin Timberlake

Jennifer Lawrence

Kellie Heineken

Katie McGrath

Geraldine Stafford

Maria Sharapova

Grue

Ralph Fiennes

And introducing Jeff Gordon as the Lieutenant.

And a happy 15th Anniversary to Lieutenant Adventures.

And a happy brithday to Liam Hickey.

With Special Thanks to the BBC, , Youtube and J.K. Rowling.

Writer and Producer

Liam Hickey.


End file.
